


Blue.

by mjolnir_in_my_hands



Series: "Ramble On" [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: (England it would be university - but I think America would have it as college?), College AU, Dirty Talk, M/M, Smut, Trouser touch, University AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-06
Updated: 2015-05-06
Packaged: 2018-03-29 08:49:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3890047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mjolnir_in_my_hands/pseuds/mjolnir_in_my_hands
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Over a week had passed and still Dean could not forget those blue eyes, the soft smile, the deep moans. Each night, lying awake, he would picture that.  He would picture Castiel, and the previous night had not been any different.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for your comments so far - I have taken them into account through this. So thank you again.  
> So I tried to get this up again within the day. I mean I wrote this rather than doing an assignment, so I'm not sure that there is going to be one posted tomorrow, considering I have an assignment to start and finish. Wish me luck.  
> But I hope you all enjoy this never the less.  
> Your kudos and comments mean the world to me. Thank you!  
> And again, any improvements you can see or pointers for the next chapters, please share. Thank you!

Over a week had passed and still Dean could not forget those blue eyes, the soft smile, the deep moans. Each night, lying awake, he would picture that.  He would picture Castiel, and the previous night had not been any different. He had not came so many times in a week since he was a young pubescent boy figuring out masturbation for the first time. Yet here he was, nine consecutive nights having only been able to see blue, orgasm after orgasm, each depicting that one evening. Even still when he enters the showers, using the one that they used before, his penis would begin to twitch at the memory.

Though he was walking to his classes now, he did not have time for those eyes, he needed to concentrate, to be able to study and finish his education. Make Sammy proud. Even though the kid was four years younger than him, the beam on his face when he found our his older brother was going to university had been what was keeping Dean sting so far, the way Sam would look at him whenever he drove home to see him.  Whenever he was about to give up on the course, Sammy’s face would pop into his mind, and he would soldier on, mostly for Sammy, but also for himself; he knew that this was something he could do, he could make everyone proud and that’s what he was going to do.

He had just gotten off of the phone with the same boy; they had been talking all morning before Sam had to go to school, Dean remembering that he also had classes to attend that same morning.

With a bright smile on his face, he took a last look at his open laptop, seeing a new email, he read it before leaving, his back hunched over the chair as he squinted his eyes to read the small printed letter.

**_Dear students,_ **

**_I am sorry to say that I am leaving now, and so you are going to be split up into different classes that correspond with your timetables. A list is attached below with your new class schedules._ **

**_Apologies for any inconvenience caused._ **

**_Harvelle._ **

Reading the list, he groaned aloud as he saw that he still had another hour before his class would start. Deciding then that there would be no chance for him getting back to sleep now, he instead closed the lid of the laptop before placing it into his bag and slinging that over his shoulder. Closing the door behind him, he began to walk from the dorm rooms and towards the closest café, just outside of the campus rounds.

Once within the establishment, he looked around for a table to sit, finding one empty by the window at the back of the room, placing his bag down on the chair to then walk back towards the counter, ordering a coffee and a slice of pie.

Five minutes later, he was making his way back to the table, dancing around the steady stream of students slowly filling the small café until he returned to his table, placing the items down before sitting himself down and taking his laptop out once again.

He sat there for just shy of an hour, completing an essay before packing his belongings away and making his short trek back to the campus and to his new classroom.

Stopping outside of the room, he quickly pulled his top down, his trousers up and his sleeves back into a comfortable position. Once he was happy with his appearance, he quickly ran his hand through his hair before looking back to his phone to see that there was a minute before the class was due to start. Cursing quietly, he pushed his phone away, breathing in through his mouth and out through his nose before opening the door with his signature smile on his lips.

“Dean, you’re late.” Came a gruff voice from behind him.

Turning his head, he saw a man sitting behind the desk, rough facial hair showing, scruff hair hidden below a baseball cap and slightly sagging skin framing a pair of tired, hazel eyes. “Perfectly on time, actually.” He replied with a smirk, motioning to the clock above the man’s head that showed it to be exactly ten o’clock.

“Well sit your ass down, there’s a spare seat at the back.” Said the man, rolling his plaid shirt sleeves up his arms before mumbling “Idjit.”

With a smirk still on his face, Dean turned around, the smirk fading instantly when he was met with a pair of electric blue eyes staring straight back at him. _Oh, now that is just perfect_ he thought, seeing that the only free chair in the room was next to the owner of the eyes.

Slowly, he made his way to the back of the room, dropping his bag onto the table before falling back into the chair, trying his hardest to ignore the eyes he could feel boring into the side of his head.

“It’s rude to stare, ya know.” He whispered, keeping his eyes trained on the front of the room where the man was beginning to stand.

“It is also rude to ignore people.” Castiel replied easily. His gaze not leaving Dean for a moment as the man began to speak to the class.

“For those of you that are new, the names Bobby. And I don’t want any of you Idjits callin’ me sir or Mr. Singer, that was my father.” He said with distinguishable distaste in his tone at the latter part, though masked it with a sly comment.

“Bobby’s a great teacher.” Castiel whispered close to Dean’s ear, seeming to have moved closer over the few minutes they had been sitting there.

“Mhm.” Dean mumbled in response.

“You are a terrible conversationalist.” Castiel responded, his voice still barely above a whisper.

“I’m tryin’ to listen.” He whispered back, turning his head ever so slightly to meet Castiel’s gazing eyes.

“There’s nothing to listen to at the moment. He’s not going to be lecturing us for at least another five minutes, and you already seem to know him, so I’m guessing you don’t particularly need to listen in on the introductions.”

“Yeah, I know him.” Dean mumbled. Turning his attention back to Bobby as he began to recap what his class had been over in the past few months, finding at what point everyone was at.

Once everyone was up to date, half of the class was over and so far, Dean had made a valiant effort at ignoring Castiel’s whispering words. That was until he suddenly felt a heavy weight behind his ankle. Looking under the table, he noticed Castiel’s foot had wound itself around is ankle, and was rubbing in a soft, gentle notion.

“Cut it out, dude!” Dean hissed, watching while Castiel sat beside him, continuing to move his foot, though ignoring all of Dean’s protests, staring at the front of the room, acting as though he was paying attention to their lecture.

“Dude, Seriously!” Dean tried again, twisting his foot slightly to try and release Castiel’s grip though there was not enough room under the table to do so. Eventually giving in, Dean simply lay back in the chair.

After a while, he forgot about the foot on his own, sitting up straight as he began to take notes to what Bobby was saying to the class.

Five minutes later though, he felt a heavy weight on his leg, slowly tracing his thigh, gentle, almost familial touches. “Cas.” Dean said in a warning tone, his resolve shrinking by the second as the hand continued to travel further up his thigh.

“Please, Cas.” He tried again, his voice cracking slightly.

“Oh you know I like it when you beg.” Castiel murmured with a smirk on his lips, relishing in the quiet, needy moan that escaped the other.

“C-Cas.” He moaned quietly, trying to mask it with a cough which brought a few eyes his way, though they all turned back to the front quickly enough.

“Mhm. Bet you like that. Like my hands on you, just thinking about the last time, how quickly you came.” He continued, his hand moving gently up Dean’s thigh until he reached the steadily growing bulge. “All over both of us. Had to take another shower that evening. Made sure you had left though, needed to actually shower rather than have you all over me again.” He whispered. His eyes trained at the front of the room while Dean sat beside him, bewildered at his concentration.

Dean glanced around the room, remembering that they were in fact in a public place. A freaking classroom no less, with who knows how many students around them.  And then there was Bobby. How could he forget about Bobby? The damn man was only a few meters ahead of them. Though when he felt Castiel’s hand squeeze ever so gently, all thoughts were washed from his mind. All he could hear was Castiel’s sweet voice whispering in his ear, his gentle hands across his body.

“I know you think about me too. Left your window wide open the other night. No music playing, just silence across campus, and then what do I hear? None other than your moaning, something that should be in a freaking pornographic video. That was enough listening to you then; I got so hard off of that. But when you called my name… I knew you were thinking about me, about what I would do to you. Imagining me there, in your room, on your bed no less. Or were you on the floor? Oh I bet you would love that, for me to take you there. Slick you up nice and good before I pushed into that tight hole.” He groaned quietly, continuing to press into Dean’s member, chuckling as he heard the tiny whimper the other emitted. While he saw him sitting there, biting his lips so hard it must have been painful. That in itself gave Castiel more ideas on how to continue.

“Hmm. Maybe I’d _bite you_ too. Bet you would really like that. My teeth on your body, biting your lips, just how you are now. I bet you would like it rough. Want me to make sure everyone knows you belong to me. You’d be walking funny for days after that. Not only your ass hurting, but that carpet burn on your back isn’t going to be all that comfortable either. Would give you something to remember me by. Every time you sit, lay back, whatever, you’re going to know I was there.”

“Cas. You gotta-gotta stop dude. I’m not… I’m not gonna ruin my pants now. These are new.” He practically wined. Even knowing that there was no way Castiel was going to let up now. Not when he was on the verge of his orgasm, essentially shaking slightly before Castiel pressed a soft kiss just below his ear and he finally let go; biting his lip harder than before until he felt the hot taste of blood filling his mouth in an attempt to keep the noises as bay while his orgasm ripped through him.

“So good for me, Dean. So good.” Castiel praised as he continued to stroke Dean’s crotch, working him through the aftermath.

“I hate you.” Dean mumbled with no real malice behind his word which resulted in a soft snicker from Castiel.

“Of course you do. Just remember that when you take your boxers off, baby.” he smirked, patting his hand against Dean’s trousers before moving it back into his own lap, raising his hand as he answered a question to the class, acting as though nothing had happened while Dean lay back in his chair, not fully comprehending  what had in fact just happened.

For the remainder of the class, which thankfully was not that long, Dean sat in the back of the room, looking anywhere but at Castiel or Bobby. The wet sensation in his trousers having cooled, becoming stiff and chafing slightly when he moved.

By the end of their lecture though, Dean sneaked out of the room, trying to dodge Castiel who had other ideas. Walking out of the room, when he thought he was finally free, a sharp sensation flew across his backside. Looking around he was met with a pair of blue eyes, a small wink and a laugh before they were lost in the sea of students bustling around the halls.

**Author's Note:**

> So, what did you guys think?


End file.
